Aishiteru
by TributeSonata
Summary: TyKa. Romance, 'nuff said.
1. I love you

Heya! I'm back wif a new story!!!!!!It's a one shot though...  
  
!~~~~~~~~~~~Disclaimer:  
  
i do not own beyblade. in my fanfic, the bit beasts can "morph" into humans.TyKa.(Kai POV)  
  
!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[ ] = tyson's thoughts  
  
+ + Max's thoughts   
  
{ } kai's thoughts  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~7pm at night, after Kai's nap(NO POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Kai, Kai? KAI!!!!"  
  
" Dranzer, WHAT IZZIT, IF ITS NOT IMPORTANT, GET LOST!!!!!!!"  
  
" Ohh...someones crabby today......"  
  
" What izzit...*snore*......"  
  
" WAKE UP, MR. HIWATARI!!!!!!!"  
  
" Hate it when you do that, DRan...GET OUT while I change, *snore*..."  
  
" Ooh....TYSON!!!!Hey-"  
  
" Stoppit, Dran...jus get out?NOW?"  
  
" Kay, kay, MR. CRABBY!!!Whats your prob?"  
  
" OUT!!!!!!NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Later, at dinner:(NO POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tyson was stuffing himself as usual, Ray was sipping tea, Max was chomping on a sausage and Kai? Still in the shower...  
  
" Ahhh....Hot water...good...Ahhhh........" Kai said to himself.  
  
When he finally went downstairs, dinner was finished, as usual, of course.  
  
{It has been going on for a year, should I tell 'em? No...?But DRan...i don't care!I'm not tellin'!!}  
  
  
  
Thoughts flashed through the 16 yr old Kai, reminding him of that incident...  
  
FLASHBACK(POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a year a ago, during the showdown against the Demolition Boys...He was against Tala. My heart tried to reach out to   
  
him, but it couldn't...not now, not forever...After he won, I felt happy,not just happy...delighted...   
  
No, i'm delighted 'bout a pig?I thought...but still...I couldn't help feeling happy after he smiled...I remember him calling  
  
my name... " Kai!!! Watcha starin' at? Me? Hahahaha!!!" I blushed, deep red.I woz looking at him... I guess Ray noticed   
  
'coz he laughed at me...I couldn't take it...i coundn't controll my feelings any longer...He would never accept me, that was   
  
when I wished, to be a girl...an attractive one, with you know, "BOBOS" to boot. I wished...he would love me, after the truth...  
  
but how? Neverminding that, I ran to the loo, crying...my hair became a mess...  
  
I looked different, but knowing that idiot, he never noticed...He never will...  
  
~~~~~~~~END OF FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Kai's POV)  
  
I really couldn't stand it, I had to tell him, I had to... I don't care if I'm a gay or what, I LOVE HIM...  
  
I can't stand it any longer...I LOVE HIM, I LOVE HIM, I LOVE HIM-  
  
" I LOVE HIM!!!!!!!!!" Oh, no! what did I do? BAKA!!! But, i DO love him, sweet honesty...  
  
Tyson and the rest stared at me. " WHAT?" screeched Tyson," YOU LOVE WHO?"  
  
I smiled, this was it...just plainly I said:  
  
" I love you, Tyson."  
  
Before i fled, off into the night...but before that, I did see Tyson's smile and his mumble,  
  
" I love you too, Kai Hiwatari..."  
  
He loves me...He loves me...HE LOVES ME!!!!!! Sweet joy... HE LOVES ME!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~END(Officially)~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
yaguii: did cha like it? I luv it, absolutely!!!! If ya want me to continue, I want 6 reviews, minimum, that asks me  
  
to continue!!!thx... I update VERY late so I wrote this on 25th March 2004, when will it get onto fanfic.net?  
  
I don't know...not a clue...Hee hee...I luv TyKa stories!!!!!  
  
Baka: Stupid  
  
if ya didn't know... PLS review!!!!!! 


	2. I love you, too

Heya! I'm back wif a new chapter!!!!!!It's a short though... I did get my inspiration from the story: Harry Potter and The Order of Light. check my favourites to read it!

* * *

Disclaimer:  
  
I do not own beyblade. TyKa.(Tyson POV)

* * *

After Kai confessed

* * *

"Kai!" Ray was looking for Kai. What could he want? Right. I know, Kai running away...  
wouldn't solve anything. But it was best, now that he embarassed himself...Can't think about it...who could?   
  
"Crabby? Mista Crabby?" Dran? Knowing her...caring about Kai was her only thought...  
  
I remembered what had hapened eariler...

* * *

FLASHBACK: 

"I love you, Tyson."

* * *

I danced with joy, literally,I...I could just smell his sweet sent, the scent of his hair,   
the familiar stern like appearance...Blue hair...red streaks...  
I never knew a word called "lust", but now I know it...and I'm engulfing it...  
warmly...hmmm... I was worried, Kai had never done something like this before,never. 

"Dizzy, can you track Kai down?" Chief's voice ansiously asked Dizzy. For once, Dizzy's answer was a mere "No." I really wondered why.Then, with a snap of my fingers I screamed.

"I've GOT IT! Dragoon, to the river!Kai loves that place, to drown his sorrows..."

Dragoon and I raced there, the wind blowing my blue locks astray. Dragoon placed me gently on the ground and I ran to Kai, noticing his "fearless" eyes were full of sadness and worry. I placed my hand on his shoulder and sighed. Soothingly I said, "I'm here now." Kai smiled and he muttered his thanks. Knowing the older boy in front of me was weeping I stroked his hair and like a concerned mother muttered, "There, there. Don't cry, I'm here for you now, I'll forever be here for you..."

"Thanks." muttered Kai, the tears muffling his words so it sounded like "kanks." I finally smiled after the long hours of searching. Kai would never leave my sight now, he would be here, with me, forever...Kai was still crying and I was very concerned (A/n: Is tyson ever this serious? !laugh!)and muttered a soft "Why?"

"Tyson..." came Kai's shaky reply," I...don't know. I can't face Ray and Max !sniff ! like this, I'm the leader of the blade sharks! Well, !sob! former leader!sniff! . I DON'T KNOW!

!wailing! . I'm sniff sorry, Tyson. Draging you into this...My bussiness...not yours sob. I, just plainly uh...sniff I...I...wail...I...uh..sob...-Wha-"

"I know, " I said knowingly..."i know..."

Kai smiled broadly, for the first time. I knew I had done something good, something good...I realized I'd found my serious side..silent laugh. I wish Kai had never run off, I knew Ray and Max would understand, in fact, they're kinda like me and Kai too...silent laugh.

Kai was stiffing back sobs anmd I knew fully why. Ray and the rest had arrived..._Wait a minute! Is Ray **HOLDING **Max's **HAND?**_ hah! They are like us, they're like us!

Kai placed his head on my shoulder and smiled, pointing at the broad moon, and the moonlight shining on us, i smiled, and let Dragoon wander, Kai let Dranzer wander too, and the two bit beasts disappeared far into the horizon, (A/n: Is it visible at night? laugh)Like two dots flying off to somewhere distant...just like me and Kai...headed somewhere, waiting for fate to lead us...

And for a moment, all of us just stood there and admired the moon...I realized something today, something I never realized before... I smiled and muttered something to Kai...

**_Aishiteru..._**

* * *

Such a wonderful side to this huh! _**Aishiteru**_ means **_I Love You_**.(If you didn't know) I'm happy I brought out the serious side of Tyson. And if you want to know, this story is _**COMPLETE**_. It was supposed to be a one shot but, _nah_. It has kinda ended now. The sweet relationship. of Kai and Tyson. **_Chotomate_**, please review! Thank you! Izumi =P Yaguii Oh Beyster, OUT!

* * *


End file.
